


Audacious Messages

by RumbleFish14



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Late Night Texting, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Dylan gets a text late at night from Emma that says "hey"....and everyone knows why women and men text each other late at night for....but does Emma realize?





	Audacious Messages

Audacious Messages  
A DylEmma One-shot  
(Bates Motel)

Ah, White Pine Bay, Oregon; a small town compared to where he moved from South Dakota. Moving here hadn’t been his choice, who would actually choose to move to Oregon…unless they wanted to be in a town full of 2000 people with no privacy. Everyone knew everything about you, whether you offered the information or not. It had been Norma's “brilliant” idea to move here after her husbands “accidental” death…some accident. He knew for sure something fishy went down and when she’d up and left him, moving without telling him, he was forced to follow after losing his job. 

Moving in with Norma was a nightmare. The town was small, only one place Dylan liked to go and that was the “gentlemen’s” club on the edge of town. It wasn’t nearly the best he’d seen but a stripper was a stripper was a stripper; they were all the same. It was nothing more than a place to pass the time, but that’s where he met Ethan; his way into the drug business. He was making bank now, got himself a shiny new truck, an apartment by the beach and his pockets were never empty. As long as he was away from his crazy, sad excuse for a mother, he’d be fine. 

But here he was, layin in his own king sized bed, in his own apartment with the sound of the waves coming in through his window. It was as close to happy aa he’d been in a long time. What he needed right now, was a little company. He hadn’t gotten many chances to check out the towns real estate in the women department, but he was itching for some company. Dylan thrummed his fingers over his bare stomach before rolling over to get his phone. He scrolled through the list of names and landed on Bradly; he knew for sure if he texted her that it would be a for sure homerun. But it felt kinda skeezy talking to her. She was beautiful but she had sex with his brother, it felt a little odd, disloyal maybe. She was out. The only other number he had in his phone that was a woman, close enough to him, was Emma. 

Emma was someone he hadn’t quite figured out yet. Her story was both beautiful and tragic. Diagnosed with CF at an early age and forced to cart around an oxygen tank; whom she called her “pet”. She was hands down the strongest person he’d ever known. She was always so happy and helpful. Always had a smile to offer or a kind word, a shoulder to cry on. She was far wiser than her years. And of course Norman was oblivious to her advances. Since that night at Norma's house, when Norma up and left Norman, and he’d totally broken down; mentally. Emma had been there for him, stayed with him and helped as much as she could. Dylan was beyond grateful for that night and nights like these, she was all he could think about.

But nothing was simple for him. Bradly made him second guess himself because of Norman, and Emma also had a strong connection to his brother, but what held him back more than anything was her age. She was only 17 and he was going on 23. Okay, so 17 wasn’t a child per say but it made him hesitate. She was still in high school and he worked for a major drug cooperation, he was probably not the best influence for her. She didn’t seem to mind though, she always talked to him like he was a person and not a child like Norma did, like just being alive was a mistake. After that thing with Norman, they’d exchanged numbers but hadn’t used them. Considering it was 3 in the morning, now wouldn’t be a good time either.

Dylan rubbed a hand over his tired face and tossed the phone down beside him. Looks like he’d be on his own tonight in that department. Rubbing long, slow lines down the center of his stomach, made him shiver a little and his hand slid lower, messing with the band of his boxers. It didn’t escape his attention that he was half hard already. Just thinking about Emma and her innocent doe eyes made him groan as inappropriate thoughts usually did. Closing his eyes to picture her face, Dylan’s hand slid downwards until he rubbed over himself. 

“Shit ..” He groaned into the darkness of his room, the moonlight highlighting his lower abdomen and hips as he thrusted up into his hand. He hadn’t been with someone younger than him before, women were usually his own age or a few years older. Not like grandma old but they’d have him by at least 5 years. Would Emma be shy, like a virgin? Or would she be as headstrong about sex as she was about everything else? He wanted to find out, he needed to know. 

Soon he was panting harshly, even with using the palm of his hand through his boxers. It had been awhile since anyone touched him with an once of love or decency, that he craved even the slightest bit of sexual attention. Dylan kicked off the sheets and slid his hand into his boxers, gripping himself tightly as his entire body bucked off the bed. It had been so long that even just a twist of his wrist the right way would make him come all over the place and the sensations would fade, he didn’t want that. So he stilled his hand and breathed deeply, imagining Emma doing it to him. “Yes…” he moaned and thrusted into his hand again, the tip was slick and allowed his hand to glide effortlessly over his cock.

As his phone vibrated next to his hip, Dylan peeled open his eyes and glanced down to see a little envelope flashing on his screen. He removed his hand and wiped it against the sheets before grabbing it. He was panting and the breeze from the open window cooled the sweat right on his skin. Unlocking the phone, he was shocked to see that it was from Emma, like she had a 6th sense and knew he was thinking about her for nefarious purposes. 

His cock twitched a little at the message: “hey…” was all it said. One simple word that was just a friendly greeting had his cock pulsing. “Son of a bitch.” Dylan whined and flopped back against the bed, holding the phone against his hip. “Hey” had two meanings in this day and age. Firstly, if it had been during daylight hours, “hey” would simply be a hello, a start of a conversation. But 3 in the morning wasn’t normal hours. A “hey” at this time of night, from a woman, meant sex. Men and women didn’t message each other that late unless they wanted to hook up, hence his groaning. Did Emma know this? Or did she just mean “hey” just mean what it meant? 

Dylan looked at the message for 5 minutes straight before he replied with a simple “hey” of his own and let his arm drop as he closed his eyes. He really wanted to believe she just couldn’t sleep and wanted to talk, that would fit with her sweet personality. But a part of him hoped, no, prayed that she meant something else. His body ached at the thought, growing harder and leaking into his boxers. His body jolted when his phone vibrated again and he was afraid to look.

“Can’t sleep.”

He sighed heavily, both relieved and disappointed. His guess had been right. She just wanted to talk. It was a good thing he didn’t live at Norma’s anymore, since Emma s house was just up the road and it would be soo easy to get in his truck and go to her. But now he was across town and it was raining cats and dogs outside. Dylan pulled the sheets back up to rest on his hips as he texted back.

“Yeah, that makes two of us.”

Her message made him smile.

“Oh no, please tell me you’re not drunk texting me. Getting you into bed was hard the first time.”

Dylan groaned, knowing she didn’t mean the way it sounded. She’d hheuped him when he’d been passed out in his truck after a nasty fight with Norma. But the images filtered through his mind at a blinding speed. He was texting back when his phone vibrated again.

“Um…that’s not how I wanted it to come out.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” He grinned and added a silly smiley face. “But now, just have a lot on my mind.”

“Oh thank God. I don’t think I could carry you in this rain. Anything you want to talk about?”

Dylan smiled again, she was such a good person. Sometimes he couldn’t believe she was real. “Too much to text.” He hit send and closed his eyes, listening to the rain pouring against the tin roof.

The phone buzzed again. “Well, since we are both awake, do you want some company?” 

Dylan’s heart pounded in his chest. Was she trying to kill him? He was one more fantasy away from coming everywhere. He knew if he said yes to company he would go there. He didn’t want her to have to get out in the rain with her tank. It was too far and pouring rain. 

“Sure, I’d love that.” He hit send and smiled as he got up to throw a decently clean pair of jeans on when his phone buzzed.

“Great! I’ll be there soon.”

He huffed and grabbed the phone. “Oh no you don’t. It’s a mess out there. I’ll come to you.” Dylan ruffled through his closet until he found a clean black t-shirt and tossed it on. Then his boots and leather jacket. He grabbed his buzzing phone, keys and wallet and stepped out onto the porch. 

“Seriously? It’s safer to go there. My dad is here.”

Dylan read the message and cursed. There was no way he was letting her out in this weather. “Don’t worry, I’ll be as stealthy as a ninja.” He ran for his truck, happy his leather jacket didn’t soak up any rain, he couldn’t say that about his jeans though. The bottoms were soaked. 

“I don’t know.. You’re gonna have to walk by my dads room to get to mine.”

As he stopped at a red light, he read the text. Her room? Jesus. He knew they’d have to be in there but her saying that… He was gonna have to try like a son of a bitch to be on his best behavior. “You have a window?” He typed quickly as he stepped on the gas. Good thing about the rain; everyone was inside and the street was clear. He pulled up to the taxidermy shop her father owned and cut off the engine. 

“Of course I have a window Dylan.”

He smiled. He could almost hear the smartass comment through her text. Searching the dark building, he could see a dim light in the top floor window. “Be there soon.” He typed quickly and stepped out into the rain, silently making his way to the alley and climbed up the side of the brick building. It was hard with slick hands and his heart beating out of his chest but he made it to the top and peeked inside. He could see Emma pacing the room with her cell phone in hand and he grinned. Dylan lightly tapped the window and Emma all but bumped out of her panamas. 

Dylan watched Emma run to the window with wide eyes as she tossed her phone aside. He held on as best he could while she moved the pale curtains and opened the window. “Hey.”

“Are you insane?”

He laughed a little at her disapproving tone. “Maybe a little. You gonna let me in?”

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped aside.

Dylan used the edge of the window to pull himself inside the dim room. He immediately kicked off his muddy shoes and set them on the window sill. Now he was standing in her darkened room, in front of her with her in just her pajamas that consisted of a baggy Bob Marley t-shirt and shorts, short ones. He made sure to keep his eyes on her face and smiled. “So…”

Emma slapped his arm. “You could have killed yourself.”

“I’ve done more dangerous things than that Emma.”

They stood there watching each other for a moment. Not really knowing what to do. He knew what would normally happen and he didn’t think she did. So he would follow her lead. 

Emma smiled at him and sat on the edge of her bed. “You just gonna stand there?”

Dylan chuckled. “I guess not. Don’t wanna get your room all wet though.” He motioned to his dripping jeans and water rolled off his jacket. “So, can’t sleep huh?”

“Not really. Too much on my mind. You?”

“Same.” He smiled kindly and shrugged off his jacket to lay on the window sill beside his boots. “Wanna talk about it?”

She motioned for him to sit on the bed beside her. “Got a call today from that hospital in Seattle. They have a donor on stand by and my dad is certain we’ll get the call.”

“Oh wow. That’s great news.” His smile slipped when she didn’t smile back. “Isn’t it?”

Emma shrugged and pulled at a thread on her quilt. “In the long run it is. I mean, of course I need the transplant but there are so many risks that go along with it. I’m just worried.”

His eyebrows rose in concern and he reached for her hand without thinking about it, squeezing it lightly. “Damn, no wonder you can’t sleep.”

“So that’s my excuse,” she grinned. “What’s yours?”

“Same shit different day really.” 

Emma laughed. “Weed and Norma?”

He smiled brightly. She so got him. Without even trying. “BINGO. Too much weird shit, makes it hard to sleep.” He met her eyes in understanding. “I was very surprised when you messaged me though.”

“Yeah sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you come all the way here.”

“No worries. I was awake anyways. Weather is bad, didn’t want you out in it. It was just surprising because we’ve never texted before.”

“Well we are gonna have to change that.” Emma said softly, looking at the way his hair darkened from the rain. His eyes seemed impossibly blue right now.

His eyes glanced downwards to hers before he could help it. They looked very soft. He looked away and realized he didn’t answer her. “Yeah, I guess we are. You had me worried for a moment when you texted me.”

She cocked her head to the side, a knowing smile on her lips. “Oh, why’s that?”

He blushed. Damn it, he should have kept his mouth shut. Now she’d think he was a big jerk or a perv. Dylan rubbed the rain drops off the back if his neck and gave an involuntary chuckle. “Uh, well…normally when a girl messages a guy at 3 in the morning, their interests are very particular.”

Emma laughed and looked away. “Hmm what do you mean?”

Dylan looked up as she laughed; did she know? “Sex Emma. Normally they are thinking about sex.”

Emma dropped the laughing routine and glanced up at him with shy eyes. She knew what he meant from the moment he hinted at it, she just wanted to hear him say it. “Sex huh?”

Dylan nodded, his eyes lingering on her bare legs. “Yes, sex. A girl doesn’t text a guy “hey” at 3 in the morning unless she wants sex. I’ve experienced it.”

“You get a lot of these messages?” She arched her eyebrow at him.

“Not since I moved here, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. I didn’t want to assume that’s what you meant and since we were actually talking about what was keeping us up I know that’s not why you messaged me.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off her legs. Bare and tanned a golden brown from the summer sun. Those little shorts that left enough to the imagination for him to remain curious. 

“What are you looking at?”

He lifted his eyes up to meet hers and he could see the pleased smirk on her face even though she tried to hide it. “Just looking, trying to decide if I was right or not about me coming here tonight.”

Emma uncrossed and crossed her legs and his eyes followed, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. “And what did you decide Dylan? Did I simply message you to talk, or do I want sex?”

Dylan turned on the bed so he was facing her. He met her eyes as one of his hands settled on her knee, squeezing gently. Licking his lips as he leaned forward, he saw her eyes widen. “I have this image of you in my mind Emma,” he ran his knuckles up the inside of her thighs, stopping just before her shorts started and he didn’t miss the hum of appreciation. “In my mind, you are this sweet, innocent girl who would never text someone for sex.” His nose was barley touching hers and he could feel her intake of breath as he watched her lips. “But here I am, sitting on your bed at 3 in the morning because you wanted to see me.”

“Dylan…” Emma whispered.

“You are very beautiful Emma, so I know you have at least a dozen of those high school boys you can call, my brother being one of them. Yet, here I am.” Moving his hand upwards, past her shorts as her legs involuntarily spread for him. “And since you’re not pushing me away right now, I assume this is about sex.” Dylan took that final step, the last inch until he kissed her. Her lips were silky soft under his chapped ones and they parted beautifully as she gasped. He made sure the kiss was slow, exploratory and she never missed a beat. 

As the kiss grew deeper, their tongues twirled in circles chasing each other, tasting. Her hands came up to grip his face, her nails dug into his short beard and she pulled him in closer. Dylan let her pull him as he spread her thighs further apart so he could sit between them, his hand very close to touching her. When his fingertips lightly brushed the juncture of her thighs, Emma broke the kiss with a delighted moan. Dylan pressed their heads together as he inched forward, feeling the hem of her lace panties.

“What are we doing Dylan?” Emma asked as she stroked his bearded face, trying not to push herself against his skillful hand. 

He kissed her again before speaking against her lips. “I’m just giving you what you wanted Emma.” Wetness soaked through her panties and onto his fingertips as he rubbed over her. “Isn’t this what you wanted, what you messaged me for?”

Emma tilted her body so his fingers rubbed between her lips. “Yes…” she whispered as she moaned, gripping his muscled shoulders. “This is what I wanted, I just didn’t know how to ask for it.”

Dylan grinned and turned to kiss up the side of her neck, running his tongue across her jaw, still rubbing between her legs. “All you had to do is ask me. I’m more than willing to give you what you need.”

Her back arched as he rubbed over her clit for a brief second. “And what do I need?”

Mouthing kisses at her ear, his thumb pushed the panties aside and his fingers slipped through thick honeyed arousal. He groaned into her ear which made her part her legs wider. “You need to come, don’t you?”

Emma was panting. Face flushed, mind turning to mush with every stroke if his fingers. “I need to come bad Dylan.”

Dylan was rock solid in his jeans, pushing painfully against his zipper. Just waiting for a chance to be buried in that wet heat he felt. She was so responsive, arching into his touch, spreading her legs wide and fuck was she wet. Soaking his fingers like he’d ever had before. “Tell me how you want it Emma.” When she didn’t reply, he continued. “Should I keep using my fingers?” He pushed his middle finger deep inside her, moaning as she contracted around it.

“Oh God….” Emma whimpered.

“Or maybe I should use my mouth.” He licked across her jaw, back down against her neck until he was nibbling on her collar bones. “Or maybe I should give it to you the right way…lay you down and fuck you.”

“Yes!” Emma sobbed, gripping on tightly. 

Dylan quickly moved to her mouth, capturing it in a heated kiss. They were kissing fast, both moaning into each other when he gripped her thighs and pulled her so she was sitting in his lap, legs on either side of his body. The first thrust was like a punch to his gut, her ass moved expertly over his groin and he had to bite back a moan from busting free. He just gripped her hips as he pushed her body down in his lap to feel it again. 

“You want it, don’t you?” Emma panted as the kiss broke.

Dylan moved his head to the side as she started kissing and biting down it with major confidence. His hands squeezed her round ass before scratching down her back as she rocked into him. “So bad Emma.” He begged, pushing her shirt out of the way to feel more of her skin. “Let me see your body.”

Emma let go of his shoulders long enough to undo the buttons on her shirt until she peeled it back. Now she was in just her shorts and a bra. 

He immediately buried his face between her breasts. Kissing and sucking until she writhed against him. “Fuck Emma, you make me so hard.” He pushed his hips up as his hands unhooked her bra and let it slide forward. He wasted no time sucking a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and nibbling with his teeth 

“Dylan!” she pulled his shirt up and he released her long enough to shuck it off before going to her other nipple. She could feel how hard he was, how much he wanted this. No one had ever made her feel so hot before, so wanted and needy.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and moved her off his lap so she was laying in the center of the bed with her legs spread wide. Growing darkly, he kicked off his jeans and crawled between her legs. Kissing from her ankles to her inner thighs, gently holding her legs open so they didn’t close on his face. He could smell her heat, like night blooming roses and he needed more. But he needed to make sure it’s what she wanted. He held her stare when he lowered his mouth between her legs, sucking at her though the shorts.

“Yes….yes!” Emma moaned and fisted his hair. 

“Like this?” he asked with a smile until she shook her head yes and gripped his hair harder. Hooking his fingers into her shorts, he pulled them and her panties until she was naked in front of him. She was smooth and wet, glistening and ready for his mouth. Dylan laid between her legs, with her legs over his shoulders and tasted her. Wetness coated his beard almost instantly and he let out a deep grow. She tasted sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted. As soon as he flattened his tongue and licked a line through her wetness, Emma’s legs began to shake.

“Ah…God that feels good…” Emma groaned and watched him with wide eyes.

He quickly bit the inside of her thighs before sucking her clit into his mouth, wiggling his tongue all over it. Wetness gushed out of her and the shaking in her legs became violent, almost throwing him off and he had to grip her hips and block her legs from closing with his shoulders. He released her clit and thrust his tongue into her folds, lapping quickly. 

“Dylan!” Emma moaned and started to roll her hips against his mouth. When his beard rubbed against her, she pulled his hair hard to make him stop. 

He looked up with wetness dripping from his lips. “What?”

“It’s not enough. I need more.” She fell back against the bed and fanned her flushed face.

He gave a cocky grin, one he thought he’d grown out of. Dylan got on his knees and pushed his boxers down until he was as naked as she was and he didn’t miss how her eyes widened when she looked at him. Normally he wasn’t so cocky like, but he’d wanted this for a long time and he was eager for it. Dylan rubbed a hand down his chest, then over his hips until he gripped his cock. Swearing, he arched into his hand and gave himself a slow stroke.

“You sure you want it?” He asked, never looking away from her eyes as he slowly worked his cock. The tip had begun to leak and he spread it over his shaft with skillful fingers. 

Her eyes were wide as she watched him. She had never been around someone as bold as he was right now. She didn’t think he had it in his. He was usually so sweet, almost shy around her. It didn’t change anything for her right now, she needed him badly. “Yes, I want it “

For once he wasn’t prepared. He was so unsure of what this was when he left his house that he didn’t grab a condom. He glanced at her hopeful face and then looked around until he spotted her side table. He grinned and leaned forward to open the drawer. He spotted a condom but before he could grab it, he felt her hands on his cock. “Fuck!” he moaned and let his head hang down to watch her stroking him. Her hand looking incredibly small as it wrapped around him, stroking from base to tip. Nothing had ever felt so good before and he almost said fuck it and would let her finish him like this, but he wasn’t that guy. He was the type of guy that made sure his woman came first before he did. “Emma…” he groaned as she tightened her grip.

“You’re big…” she said almost in a surprised tone. Her hand could barely close around him. 

He barked out a quick laugh before it morphed into a moan. “As good as this feels, you keep doin that and I’m not gonna last.” He smiled when she arched an eyebrow at him. “What? It’s true.” Her hand moved off him enough to where he could finally grab the condom and tear it with his teeth.

“How’d you know those would be in there?” 

Dylan watched her eyes glance down as he rolled the condom on. “I told you, most messages this late only means one thing. You wouldn’t have asked me over if you didn’t have them.”

“Know it all…”

He leaned down to kiss the smile off her lips and was rewarded with a deep sigh. Her legs locked around his hips as his cock brushed against her lips. It took everything he had not to thrust in hard and fuck her until he came. Instead, he grabbed his cock and rubbed it back and forth against her slit, coating himself in her wetness. The kiss broke and she looked at him with the neediest expression.

“Please Dylan…” 

Holding her eyes, he lined himself up and pushed in, gasping as she did at the complete tightness that circled him. It felt so good that he couldn’t even keep kissing her, he broke the kiss with a deep groan and looked down as the last inch of him went into her. “Fuck Emma…” he pushed in for the first time, hearing her moan and grip his back. “You’re so tight.” He pulled out and thrust a little harder back in. 

Emma writhed under him, tightening her legs around his hips. She could feel the muscles in his back tighten each time he thrust back into her. She tried keeping her eyes closed to absorb all the incredible sensations but she needed to watch him. Sweat gathered on his forehead and his arms bulged as he held himself up. She could hardly breathe right now, even with her oxygen.

“You feel so good.” She managed to moan and he spread her legs and thrusted in again.

“Yeah?” he asked and grinned when she nodded quickly. He couldn’t help the pace of his hips as he fucked into her. He just spread her legs wide open and watched his cock slip in and out. “Good.” He kissed over her chest, sucking on each of her nipples as one of his hands moved to her clit, rubbing hard against it.

“Oh…” she moaned and dug her nails into the sheet.

“Like that, huh?” he asked and rubbed her harder. 

Emma nodded and could feel herself coming apart one thrust at a time. 

Dylan moved to his knees and put his hands on her lower back and expertly rocked her body onto his cock. Seeing her pussy drenched and spread wide around him. He was panting hard and beyond ready to come. Each time he thrusted into her, she tightened around him, her hands gripped his hips, so close to touching his cock. 

“You’re close Emma, I can feel it.” He panted and gave a deep thrust. 

“Yes!!” she whined, gripping onto him with strength she didn’t know she had. “Wanna make you come.”

His entire body shook. “Do you?”

Emma nodded quickly and stilled his movements. “Lay down on the bed.”

Dylan groaned but moved from her slick body and laid back on the bed. His eyes widened when she immediately kissed down his chest and licked at the head of his cock. “Shit Emma!” he brushed her hair to the side and held it so he could watch her take him in. When she deep throated him, he pulled her hair and had to bite back his demand to come. He needed it so fucking bad. “Look at me Emma…” he growled and her brown eyes glance up at him, never stopping her mouth. “I’m so close right now…” he closed his eyes for a second to get it together. “Get up here and ride me until you come.”

Emma never moved so quickly. She straddled his body and sat him up so she could slowly sink down on him. “Ah!!” she moaned as she sat fully on his cock.

“Yes!” Dylan thrusted up quickly, grabbing her hips and watching her boobs bounce in front of him. “Ride me baby.”

Emma braced her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and down his cock. The angle was so much deeper this way and his cock kept hitting her g-spot. “Feels too good…” she gasped and felt the ache in her legs. She wasn’t tired but overwhelmed. “I’m close…but…”

Dylan knew what she needed. He sat up and gripped her ass, holding it as he fucked up into her over and over again. Her body arched back and she roughly bit his neck. “Gotta come baby girl, you feel too good.” He was barely holding on, the need to come was overwhelming. 

“Right there…” her eyes opened wide. “Right now….” 

He felt her come as she scratched over his back and roughly bounced on his cock and it was all he needed. “Shit!!” He groaned and pushed in for the last time as his orgasm was pulled from him. He held her tight as he kept thrusting slowly into her, panting and feeling her body convulsing. When he could catch his breath, Dylan pulled back and brushed Emma’s hair out of her eyes and saw how widely she was smiling. 

“Holy shit…” he said as he kissed her.

Emma laid her head against his, both of them breathing rapidly. “I never thought it would be that good.”

Dylan chuckled. “Exactly how many times have you thought about this?”

Emma blushed and kissed his cheek. “Only a few hundred times.”

“Oh really?” he grinned. 

“Don’t lie and say you never thought about it.”

“Oh I have. In fact, I was in the middle of thinking about it when you messaged m3.” He winked when she blushed.

“Dylan!” He shrugged with a wide smile. He never made any excuses like that to her. Just the truth. And her smile was worth it


End file.
